Del Odio Al Amor
by Zianya
Summary: El odio es un sentimiento que no podía evitar sentir hacia esa familia, toda su vida se había preparado para enfrentarse a ellos... para que nunca lo tomaran por sorpresa... pero no estaba preparado para lidiar con esa chica... ¿de verdad la odiaba? (NaruHina)


**HOLAA! fanficeros! esta es la primera historia que publico aqui :333**

**tambien es la primer historia que escribo... n.n**

**espero que les gustee!**

* * *

**I **  
**Odio Hacia Los Hyūga Y La Cita**

-me escuchaste hijo, si te encuentras a un Hyūga por la calle, en el cine, en el parque, donde sea, no importa donde, tú debes ignorarlo, evitarlo, evadirlo, odiarlo… a todos, ellos son malas personas, no importa si es una mujer o un hombre, jamás escuches, ni creas nada de lo que dicen, no confíes en ellos, jamás lo hagas o te apuñalaran por la espalda, entendiste Naruto… -

-si papá... - murmuro cabizbajo un niño rubio de ojos azules de unos seis años

-bien, porque creí que lo habías olvidado. –

-lo siento, no me di cuenta de que ella era una Hyūga, y no se veía mala… así que… - se disculpaba el pequeño niño un su padre

-las apariencias engañan hijo, puede que no lo parezca, pero ella es igual de mala que los grandes, así que no confíes en ella nunca… -

-de acuerdo papá –

-#####- ONCE AÑOS DESPUES -#####-

Disparos, uno tras otro, todos acertando en el blanco, a más de veinte metros de distancia, un aplauso solitario.

-has mejorado mucho hijo, incluso hasta me has superado – decía un hombre adulto de cabellera rubia y ojos azules

-no lo creo papá, pero gracias por el cumplido. – le respondió un joven de unos 17 años, este joven era una copia casi exacta al hombre mayor, excepto que sus ojos eran de un azul más claro y su cabello más corto que el de su padre.

-claro que si, te has vuelto todo un maestro y si algún día es necesario sabrás como protegerte a ti y a tus seres queridos – le respondió su padre mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro

-sobre eso… no se supone que la guerra entre estos dos bandos termino hace mucho, no veo por qué preocuparnos por eso. – dijo sin pensar el chico. – no me malentiendas, odio a los Hyūga como no tienes una idea, pero, es decir, el pobre de Hiashi solo tiene hijas, no tuvo los suficientes hue*** como para engendrar un varón, así que qué pueden hacer un par de niñitas contra nosotros. – continuo el chico sonriendo con arrogancia

-si tienes razón, no tuvo los suficientes – dijo mientras reía, pero poco a poco su sonrisa fue desapareciendo. – pero no olvides, que las apariencias engañan, conozco a Hiashi, y te puedo asegurar que no por tener niñas dejara de enseñarles todo lo que yo ya te he enseñado a ti. Además esta "guerra" no ha terminado, solo estamos en una tregua que puede acabar en cualquier momento.

-en ese caso… no tendré piedad contra ellas si algún día intentan hacerles daño a cualquiera de ustedes.- dijo el chico con una mirada feroz en sus ojos

-de acuerdo bestia, pero para eso necesitas comer y tu madre nos está esperando, así que vámonos, no querrás verla enojada de nuevo

Estaban en el sótano de su casa que era prácticamente un bunker, era enorme, se utilizaba como lugar de entrenamiento, estaba ese tiro al blanco, había muchos quipos de pesas, incluso había un ring de boxeo, todo lo necesario para un entrenamiento físico de primera.

Cuando subieron al comedor estaba ahí la madre de Naruto, era una mujer alta de cabello largo color rojo intenso y ojos de un llamativo color azul-morado y los miraba de una manera no muy agradable.

-por fin aparecen estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos, ¡adivinen quienes vinieron a visitarnos! – les pregunto Kushina muy contenta

-los viejos… - respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-a quien le dices viejos ¿eh? ¡Mocoso! – contesto una mujer rubia que acababa de entrar al comedor junto con otro hombre alto de cabellos blancos.

-¡nunca cambias ¿verdad? muchacho! – le respondió el hombre de cabello blanco

-Tsunade, Jiraiya, ¡que agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué los trae por acá? – pregunto Minato muy contento

-¿acaso no podemos venir solo a saludarlos sin ninguna excusa tonta? – le respondió Jiraiya

-si tienes razón, pero llegaron a buena hora, estábamos a punto de comer la especialidad de Kushina… - hablo Minato pero fue interrumpido

-¡ramen! – exclamo feliz Naruto terminando la frase de su padre

-si… ramen, vamos siéntense por favor, enseguida les traeré sus platos. – dijo Kushina mientras se iba a la cocina.

-te ayudare querida, ahora volvemos. – Dijo Minato sonriendo mientras iba tras su esposa.

Así se quedaron solos Naruto, Tsunade y Jiraiya, estos dos últimos sentados frente a Naruto, en ese gran comedor de mármol.

-y bien Naruto, cuéntanos, hay alguna chica especial por ahí… - dijo Jiraiya poniendo su cara pervertida de siempre

-¿qu…que? Humm… pues, tal vez – dijo el chico rubio pensando en cierta chica peli rosa.

-ah… es esa chica del cabello alocado ¿verdad?, te vi con ella la otra vez, me parece una chica muy agradable y divertida

-si…, pero a ella le gusta Sasuke, aunque él ni caso le hace, así que estoy tratando de conquistarla poco a poco desde hace mucho, y por fin acepto salir con migo este fin de semana. – les respondió contento el rubio

-oye, eso está muy bien Naruto, no eres tan tonto con las mujeres como este que tengo al lado. – lo felicitó Tsunade

-¡gracias vieja! – le respondió Naruto y antes de que Tsunade le propinara uno de sus golpes Jiraiya hablo.

-y me imagino que como es el último fin de semana de las vacaciones de verano le pedirás que sea tu novia ¿verdad?, así este próximo lunes cuando regreses a la escuela tendrás novia, ¿verdad?, Naruto… - le dijo Jiraiya con su cara de pervertido de nuevo

-¡cállese! ¡No diga esas cosas! – le decía con las mejillas algo sonrojadas – no creo que se lo pida aun, es nuestra primera cita y no quiero asustarla ni nada de eso… - le respondió el rubio

-haces bien en esperar Naruto, no le hagas caso a este pervertido. – Le dijo Tsunade – no te traerá nada bueno con las mujeres.

-¡y aquí está el ramen! – dijo el padre de Naruto quien venía con una bandeja con cinco tazones de ramen y detrás de él venía Kushina con una bandeja con cinco vasos de agua, repartieron la comida y bebida y se dispusieron a comer

-¡itadakimasu! – dijeron todos antes de comenzar.

-¡ah! Delicioso mamá, como siempre – dijo Naruto una vez dado el primer bocado de su comida favorita

-cierto, Kushina esta delicioso – reafirmo Tsunade y los demás asintieron

-gracias, me alegra que les guste. – dijo Kushina sonriendo. – y cuéntenos, como han estado y que han hecho… -

-pues hemos estado muy bien, el negocio va muy bien, todo está perfecto en realidad. – le respondió Tsunade sonriendo

-me alegro… - dijo Kushina

-y… que noticias nuevas de los Hyūga nos traen ¿eh? – pregunto Minato algo serio

-pues en realidad, si hay algo… - hablo Jiraiya y volteo a ver a Tsunade algo nervioso, los Namikaze dejaron de comer enseguida y se les quedaron viendo fijamente a ambos.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto bruscamente el Namikaze mayor.

-su hija, la mayor… fue transferida de la escuela para mujeres de Tokio a Konoha… - dijo Jiraiya

-¿Qué? – grito Kushina golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y poniéndose de pie. – ¡cómo es que no nos avisaron antes!, ¡pudimos haber hecho algo para evitarlo!, ¡seguramente están tramando algo y quieren que su bastarda este cerca de mi hijo para ver si consigue sacarle información!, ¡Minato, tenemos que hacer algo! – decía Kushina desesperada

- Hiashi tiene también muchos contactos, así que si su… hija… ya está dentro, no hay nada que podamos hacer, salvo tenerla vigilada a ella y a toda su familia porque es verdad que algo están tramando, de eso no hay duda. – decía Minato muy serio y con la mirada fija al frente. – hare unas llamadas. – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía del comedor.

-no puede ser… que estarán tramando, no planearan hacernos daño ¿verdad? – decía la madre de Naruto muy nerviosa mientras se volvía a sentar lentamente

- eso no va a pasar mamá, yo personalmente me encargare de vigilarla todo lo que pueda, así que no te preocupes. – le respondió Naruto mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-lamentamos no haberles dicho antes, pero nos acabamos de enterar también, en cuanto lo supimos vinimos a avisarles, solo espero que no sea una trampa como dicen y que la tregua se mantenga como hasta ahora. – le dijo Tsunade

-sí, no se preocupen, se que están de nuestro lado, y no debí exaltarme tanto les pido una disculpa, y les agradezco por avisarnos, ahora Minato sabrá que hacer, sino nos hubieran tomado por sorpresa. – dijo Kushina

-bueno, creo que es hora de que nosotros nos vallamos, Tsunade… - hablo el viejo Jiraiya

-no, no es nece… - Kushina iba a detenerlos pero fue interrumpida

- si… tenemos que irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer, vendremos a verlos luego… - dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaban del comedor y se dirigían a la salida, detrás de ellos iban Naruto y su madre

- adiós Kushina, despídenos de Minato… ¡y que tengas suerte en tu cita Naruto! – les dijo el viejo Jiraiya sonriendo

-claro, gracias a los dos de nuevo… - respondió Kushina, cerró la puerta lentamente y entro en su enorme sala y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones que tenia y Naruto a un lado de ella

- no te pongas así mamá, tal vez no sea nada… tal vez simplemente se cambio de escuela y ya, es solo una simple niña, ¿qué puede hacer ella…? – le dijo Naruto tratando de animarla

-si, tal vez tengas razón, pero de todas maneras no me agrada que vaya a estar tan cerca de ti… - respondió Kushina

-no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, al contrario, ella es la que se tiene que preocupar, se que nosotros no lastimamos a las personas, pero si veo que trata de hacer algo en contra de nosotros, no dudare en hacerle algo… - con una mirada fría en su rostro

- eso no será necesario, por el momento, ya puse a mis hombres a que la vigilaran y a su familia, para ver si traman algo… ¿donde están Tsunade y Jiraiya? – dijo Minato entrando a la sala

- se acaban de ir… tenían cosas que hacer… - respondió Kushina

- está bien… por ahora hay que olvidarnos de esto, como te dije, mis hombres la están vigilando y nos avisaran si ven algo sospechoso… así que no te preocupes Kushina –le dijo Minato a su familia

-de acuerdo… ¡oh no! ¡Con todo esto olvide que deje mi ramen sin terminar! ¡Iré por el! – Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del sillón y corría al comedor - ¡sí!, ¡aun está caliente! , ¡Delicioso! - sus padres solo escuchaban los gritos desde la sala

-no quiero que le hagan daño… Minato… - dijo Kushina refiriéndose a su hijo – no soportaría que algo le pasara, si le hacen daño a mi hijo… - dijo antes de que unas lagrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos

-no le pasara nada, lo protegeremos y… además el sabe cuidarse muy bien, así que no te preocupes tanto… - trato de consolarla su marido

Aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta, Naruto pudo escuchar toda su conversación…

Así continúo el resto de la semana, Naruto entrenaba más de la cuenta y solo salía del sótano para comer y dormir, decía que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa que a los Hyūga se les ocurriera hacer, y a sus padres no les agradaba mucho ese comportamiento que ahora tenía su amado hijo.

Naruto se encontraba practicando con un slam man, estaba cansado, sudaba y jadeaba, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando.

-¿slammy te está ganando Naruto?, ¿ya no puedes con él? – dijo una voz masculina burlándose del rubio, Naruto ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber quién era, conocía perfectamente esa voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? – dijo Naruto mientras volvía a golpear al muñeco

-tu padre me pidió que viniera y te sacara de aquí, dijo que en toda la semana no has hecho nada más que entrenar y entrenar… así que aquí estoy – dijo mientras se paraba frente a él.

-gracias, pero estoy bien – decía el rubio mientras seguía golpeando con fuerza al muñeco

-de que te preocupas Naruto, no va a pasarle nada a tus padres ni a ti… tu padre los ha estado vigilando muy de cerca y no ha habido nada sospechoso, así que tienes que relajarte. – Le decía el azabache levantado un poco el tono de voz, el rubio solo seguía golpeando - ¡Naruto ya basta! – grito su amigo mientras hacía que dejara de golpear al muñeco

-¡ahg! ¿¡Es que no entiendes!? ¡Es la primera vez que tendré a un Hyūga tan cerca todo el tiempo y no sé qué podría hacer, tengo que poder defenderme perfectamente! ¡No importa que sea una chica, no debo bajar la guardia! – le dijo desesperado a su amigo

-¡Naruto entiende! ¡Tu padre los ha estado vigilando muy de cerca! ¡A todos!, ¡no ha habido nada, al parecer no están planeando nada!, ¡ya deja la paranoia y regresa al mundo real! – le respondió su amigo con dureza

-aprecio que te preocupes por mi Sasuke, pero no es necesario, estoy bien… - le dijo ya más calmado el rubio

-que baka eres… no me preocupo por ti… lo hago por tus padres – dijo el azabache mirando hacia otro lado – bueno… falle en hacerte salir de este lugar, ¿pero al menos mañana tendrás esa cita con Sakura verdad? – le pregunto su amigo y el rubio reacciono exaltado

-¡la cita! ¡No puede ser lo olvide por completo! – Dijo el rubio – bien Sasuke, saldremos, tienes que ayudarme a buscarle un regalo para mañana – le dijo el rubio a su amigo mientras caminaba a las escaleras que daban al primer piso

-¡que! ¡Pero claro que no iré! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que buscarle un regalo a tu novia! – le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo mientras iba tras el

-eso no es verdad, solo me daré una ducha y nos iremos – dijo el rubio mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso

-¡que acaso no escuchaste baka! ¡No pienso ir! – le grito el chico desde el primer piso

-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####

-cual crees que sea mejor, ese… o ese – preguntaba un chico rubio a su compañero, mientras señalaba un par de collares muy hermosos que había en una vitrina

-no me interesa, pide el que sea y vámonos ya – le respondió el azabache, quien se veía desesperado por irse

-puedo ayudarlos en algo caballeros – dijo una mujer tras el mostrador de la vitrina

-si por favor, podría ayudarle a este baka a escoger un collar para su novia… - dijo el azabache

-por supuesto, dígame, cuales son los gustos de su novia – pregunto la mujer

-no es mi novia, tal vez futura novia pero aun no… - dijo el rubio algo sonrojado

-claro – respondió sonriendo la mujer. – Entonces, en realidad no sabe que le gustaría… - continuo ella

-en realidad no, pero… quisiera algo que la impresione, algo que no vaya a usar solo en ocasiones formales, quiero algo que pueda ponerse todos los días… - le dijo el rubio a la mujer

-claro… ya entendí, quieres algo como un dije… tenemos muchos mira – le decía la mujer mientras sacaba de otra vitrina un cuadro con muchas figuras puestas

-si… son muchas figuras, pero no veo una que… valla con Sakura… - decía pensativo el rubio

-¿Sakura?, ¿así se llama? – pregunto la mujer

-si… y es igual de hermosa que una flor de cerezo… - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro

-con esa cara pareces mas idiota de lo que eres… - le dijo el azabache burlándose de él

-Sasuke… - el rubio comenzaba a molestarse con su amigo

-disculpa… - le llamo la señorita tras el mostrador – creo que tengo lo indicado para ti… espera un momento por favor… - le dijo la mujer para después entrar en una puerta que tenia detrás de ella

-vámonos ya Naruto aquí no hay nada, además jamás vas a complacer a Sakura… ya sabes cómo es de… - comenzó a hablar el amigo del rubio pero fue interrumpido

-no digas nada sobre ella Sasuke, el que no te caiga bien no quiere decir que puedas hablar así de ella delante de mí, tal vez algún día llegue a ser mi novia y tendrás que respetarla – le dijo muy serio el rubio a su amigo, quien solo rodo los ojos ante el absurdo comentario

La mujer salió de la misma puerta de donde entro con una caja para collares en la mano.

-muy bien, aquí esta… - dijo mientras colocaba la caja sobre la vitrina delante de los muchachos – esto nos acaba de llegar esta mañana, es lo más nuevo de la joyería de más alta calidad, aun no lo ponemos en las vitrinas… pero creo que es justo lo que usted busca… - dijo la mujer para después abrir la caja frente a los chicos

-¡wau!... es perfecto… - dijo Naruto casi sin aliento al ver lo que tenía enfrente, era un collar muy hermoso de una flor de cerezo de un color rosa hermoso, el más hermoso, con dos pequeñas hojitas verdes y justo en el centro algo que brillaba mucho, podría ser un diamante

-claro que si… esto es una flor de cerezo tallada a mano de un zafiro rosado, esos son muy raros de encontrar en las minas, las hojitas del cerezo son de jade, y en el centro tiene un pequeño diamante, además, la cadena es cien por ciento oro blanco, no se han hecho muchos collares como este, así que es muy especial, y no es nada formal, ella podrá usarlo todos los días y para cualquier ocasión… - les dijo la mujer

- ¡me lo llevo! – dijo el rubio emocionado

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuánto cuesta, esto podría costarte un ojo de la cara!, ¡O los dos! – le decía el azabache al rubio – ¡Sakura no lo vale!

-¡basta! ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Y claro que si lo vale! ¡Vale eso y mucho más! – Dijo el rubio a su amigo para luego dirigirse a la mujer del mostrador – lo quiero y el precio no es ningún problema… - dijo el rubio

-muy bien señor, pagara con efectivo o tarjeta –

-tarjeta… -

-Aun podemos regresar y que te cancelen la compra sabes… - hace más de veinte minutos habían salido de la joyería, iban en el auto de regreso a la casa de Naruto y Sasuke aun seguía insistiendo en que lo regresara.

-basta… - dijo ya algo cansado el rubio – llevas diciéndome lo mismo hace casi media hora, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma… Yo le daré a… Sakura… este obsequio mañana en el cine y punto… entendido – le dijo a su amigo por enésima vez y resaltando cada una de las palabras – quiero hacerla feliz – agrego

-Sakura no es para ti Naruto… - pero el azabache seguía insistiendo con lo mismo

-ya basta – dijo el rubio levantando un poco la voz – no entiendo porque sigues con lo mismo… acaso ella te gusta o algo y por eso no quieres que yo este con ella… - comento el rubio volteando a ver a su amigo que manejaba

-nunca me ha gustado, pero ya sabes cómo es de salir con un chico y con otro… temo que solo te este usando… - dijo el azabache con la mirada fija al frente

-eso sonó tan gay… - le respondió el rubio riendo

-es enserio Naruto, a lo que voy… es que ella solo salía con esos chicos para darme celos, cosa que nunca ha logrado… y pues –

-espera, espera, déjame ver si entendí, ¿tú crees que solo está saliendo con migo para darte celos a ti? – dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a su amigo quien solo alzo los hombros – no puedo creerlo… todo tiene que ser sobre ti verdad Sasuke –

-ahora tu sonaste gay… - le contesto el pelinegro, ya habían llegado a la casa de Naruto, pero el rubio aun no se bajaba del coche

-solo te diré que saldré con ella y en verdad no me importa lo que pienses… - dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta del copiloto y saliendo del coche para después cerrar la puerta algo mas fuerte de lo necesario

-bien haz lo que quieras, ya te lo advertí… - le contesto Sasuke

-ah y otra cosa no vengas mas por aquí en un tiempo, no quiero verte la cara. – dijo para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la entrada de su casa

-regresamos a la escuela el lunes ¡estúpido! ¡Tendrás que verme ahí! – contesto el azabache más alto de lo necesario para que el rubio quien ya se había alejado lo escuchara, después, sin darle tiempo de responder al rubio, se marcho quemando neumáticos

-¡ese hijo de la…! – Naruto se quedo con la palabra en la boca, pero tenía razón el lunes podría desquitarse

-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####-#####

Beep beep, beep beep…

Era sábado y el despertador había sonado a las siete en punto de la mañana, desde el día que se entero que tendría a una Hyūga muy cerca en la escuela, Naruto se levantaba todos los días a esa hora a entrenar en su sótano y ese día no era la acepción…

Primero se levantaba y tomaba una ducha corta, solo para despertarse, luego iba a la cocina y tomaba lo primero que veía… un vaso con leche, cereal, fruta, ramen… después bajaba al sótano y hacia diversos ejercicios como pesas, golpear el saco de boxeo o al slam man, practicar el tiro al blanco con las armas, practicar artes marciales, correr kilómetros en la caminadora, cualquier tipo de actividad física, así que estaba en muy buena forma y eso era lo que quería, que jamás lo tomaran desprevenido…

Como otros días pudo pasarse hasta las once de la noche encerrado en el sótano, a pesar de que sus padres lo intentaran sacar de ahí incluso con amenazas, pero ese día no, para las cuatro de la tarde Naruto ya había terminado de entrenar, se había dado una ducha de una hora, se había arreglado muy bien (informalmente) y ahora estaba en la sala de su casa esperando que dieran las cuatro y media para poder ir a su cita con Sakura, el fin de semana pasado habían quedado de verse en el cine del centro comercial a las cinco de la tarde…

-nunca te había visto así de ansioso Naruto, seguro que podrás soportarlo. – le decía su padre burlando se dé el, al ver que su hijo estaba sentado en el sillón moviéndose y viendo el reloj de mano y el que estaba colgado en la pared continuamente

-no te burles de él Minato, así eras tú cuando salías con migo o incluso te ponías más nervioso – dijo Kushina defendiendo a su hijo

-no importa, si estoy ansioso, y nervioso, y… tengo tantas emociones, creen que le guste el regalo que le compre… - les pregunto el rubio a sus padres

-¡por supuesto! ¡A que chica no le gustaría un regalo como ese! – le contesto su madre

-Si hijo, tu tranquilo… todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes… - lo animaba su padre

-gracias… - contesto el rubio antes de ponerse de pie. – creo que ya me voy… no quisiera llegar tarde, y no sé cómo estará el trafico… - dijo para después despedirse de sus padres

-buena suerte hijo – le dijo Minato

-tu puedes Naruto, si tienes oportunidad róbale un beso, no espera, no a todas las chicas les gusta eso, mejor deja que ella se acerque a ti… - le decía su madre tratando de darle consejos

-claro – contesto el rubio sonrojado – aunque no creo que haya besos

-no importa, entonces dile cosas bonitas y… - Kushina seguía hablando cuando la interrumpieron

-ya deja que se vaya – dijo Minato, en eso Naruto sonrió y salió de su casa.

Qué bueno que había salido antes, ya que había un accidente y había mucho tráfico para poder llegar al cine, llego justo a las cinco en punto, había tardado casi una hora en llegar cuando normalmente solo se hacía máximo veinticinco minutos, se sentó en una de las bancas que había por ahí esperando que llegara Sakura, veinte minutos después… la vio entrar por la puerta principal.

Ahí estaba Sakura caminando hacia él, sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho, más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, con esa falda blanca y esos tacones que traía, podía apreciar las largas y hermosas piernas de la peli rosa, además de que traía una sexy blusa strapless color rosa, definitivamente Sakura era la mujer de sus sueños

-Naruto… lamento llegar tarde pero había un tráfico horrible… - dijo la peli rosa una vez que llego frente al rubio, quien todavía la miraba con cara de idiota

- descuida Sakura, acabo de llegar también – le dijo el rubio

-ahh… menos mal, no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas, y bien ¿Qué tal si elegimos la película que veremos? – le pregunto la ojijade

-¡claro! Escuche que había muy buenas películas este mes… - comento el rubio sonriendo

-yo también escuche lo mismo… - dijo la ojijade sonriendo, y fueron a donde estaban todos los carteles de las películas, las vieron unos minutos. – ¿por qué no vemos esta? – pregunto Sakura señalando un cartel

-¿esa? ¿Estás segura? Es de terror… - le dijo Naruto no muy convencido por la película

-si… será divertido… - dijo la ojijade

-de acuerdo, si eso quieres, iré a comprar los boletos – dijo Naruto mientras iba a la taquilla

-toma mi dinero… -dijo mientras le daba un billete al rubio

-no, yo pagare las entradas – el rubio rechazo el dinero

-Naruto… - le cuestiono la peli rosa

-sabes que el dinero no es problema para mí, así que no te preocupes – contesto sonriendo

La función empezaba hasta las seis y media, así que tenían una hora antes de que empezara la función, ambos se fueron a caminar por todo el centro comercial, entraban en las tiendas, reían, se lo estaban pasando muy bien, Sakura incluso lo había tomado de la mano, y ahora estaban sentados en el área de comidas con las manos entrelazadas, ambos sonriendo tontamente… ese era el momento perfecto para darle el regalo que Naruto le había comprado.

-Sakura yo… te compre un regalo – ruborizado se saco del pantalón la caja alargada donde venia el collar – espero que te guste… - se lo entrego en las manos sonriéndole dulcemente

-Naruto… – dijo sorprendida la peli rosa – yo… no sé qué decir

-tal vez un gracias estaría bien – contesto sonriendo – ábrelo

-e…está bien – fue abriendo poco a poco la tapa de la caja aterciopelada y lo que vio dentro la dejo sin habla, era lo más hermoso que había visto, no podía creer que Naruto la haya regalado eso – wau… es… ¿es para mí? – pregunto inocentemente la peli rosa

-creo que a nadie más en este centro comercial se le vería mejor que a ti - la alago – ¿puedo ponértelo? – le pregunto el rubio mientras se paraba de su silla y se ponía detrás de la peli rosa

-cl… claro –nerviosa le paso el collar para que se lo pudiera poner, Naruto lo paso por enfrente de Sakura y lo abrocho lentamente, disfrutando del exquisito aroma del cuello de su amada – listo…

Sakura se levanto de su silla y volteo hacia Naruto, el chico rubio la miro extrañado, pero lo dejo petrificado la acción de la peli rosa, lo estaba besando… Sakura, la chica de la que toda la vida ha estado enamorado lo estaba besando… eso era un sueño.

-lo siento – se disculpo la chica cuando separo sus labios de los del rubio – yo… - pero fue callada por un segundo beso, esta vez que el rubio le daba a ella

-no te disculpes, ahora estamos a mano… - le dijo el rubio cuando termino ese segundo beso, ambos estaban algo sonrojados

-no quiero estar a mano… - dijo la peli rosa para después lanzarse a los labios Naruto, ella puso sus manos en su cuello y el en su cintura, no les importaba que todo el mundo los estuviera viendo, ellos ni siquiera hacían caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo siguieron besándose por un largo rato ahí donde estaban

-¡Naruto! La película, tenemos que irnos – le dijo la peli rosa al rubio cuando terminaron de darse uno de los muchos besos que ya se habían daño, se habían ido a otras mesas mucho mas solitarias pero ahora solo faltaban diez minutos para que empezara su película

-preferiría quedarme aquí sabes… - le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡podemos besarnos en el cine tonto! – dijo una sonrojada Sakura

-¡tienes razón! ¡Vámonos! – Naruto la tomo de la mano y se la llevo casi corriendo al cine, cuando llegaron ni siquiera compraron palomitas o refresco, la razón… además de que ya no había tiempo, estarían muy ocupados como para comer palomitas o ver la película.

Cuando entraron a la sala estaba todo oscuro, la película ya había empezado y la sala estaba completamente llena.

-mira Naruto, creo que en la última fila hay un par de lugares vacios – ambos fueron subiendo lentamente para no tropezarse, cuando llegaron a la fila estaba completamente llena y tuvieron que pedir permiso para poder pasar, Naruto y Sakura se sentaron por fin y ahora si la sala de cine estaba completamente llena, no había ni un asiento disponible.

Ahora como ya estaban acomodados iban a comenzar con los besos, Naruto estaba a punto de rozar los dulces labios de la peli rosa cuando sintió un liquido frio caer en su pierna, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volteo a ver a la persona idiota que tenia al lado para reclamarle

-l…lo siento yo… n…no fue mi intención… disculpe – esa era la voz de una chica, pero no podía ni siquiera verle el rostro por la obscuridad de la sala, de pronto la escena de la película cambia y toda la sala se ilumina…

Entonces pudo ver con claridad el rostro de la chica que lo veía, al principio se sorprendió, al igual que la chica al parecer, el cabello largo color negro-azulado, la piel blanca como la leche y los ojos de luna, entonces la sorpresa se convirtió en odio

-t…tu… ¡eres una Hyūga! – grito el rubio poniéndose de pie

-y… ¡tu un Namikaze! – grito ella también poniéndose de pie

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA~**

* * *

**bueno este fue el primer cap!**

**me gustaria que me dajaran un review para saber lo que piensan! :DD**

**alguna critica... no lo se, lo que sea xDD**

**pd. no se desesperen el naruhina vendra a su tiempo n/n**

**nos leemos luego!**

**bye! bye! **

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
